Back to Summer
by Henry Park
Summary: Jika kehidupan kedua memang ada, apakah kita bisa bersama di kehidupan berikutnya? Bolehkah aku berharap kisah ini akan berakhir bahagia pada akhirnya? /"Dihadapan seluruh rakyat China, aku akan menghukum Putra Mahkota dengan hukuman yang setimpal sesuai dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya selama ini!"/ EXO fanfiction! Kaido, HunHan, BaekYeol, KrisTao. RnR please? Gomawo


**Back to Summer**

**Disclaimer: EXO are belongs to God and them self**

**Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/Friendship (?)**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: Kaido, HunHan, BaekYeol and KrisTao**

**Warn: OOC tingkat rumah susun (?), typo (s), Alur dan cerita gaje -yang dengan seenak jidat diubah-ubah oleh author-, aneh, abal, ide pasaran, mengandung unsur kegilaan author, menyebabkan mual-mual dan muntah-muntah. Segera hubungi dokter jika gejala bertambah parah (?)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Dihadapan seluruh rakyat China, aku akan menghukum Putra Mahkota dengan hukuman yang setimpal sesuai dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya selama ini!"

Luhan berlari kearah halaman depan istana. Kedua iris matanya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Disana, adiknya terduduk dengan kedua tangan diikat kebelakang. Tubuhnya penuh akan luka bekas cambukan yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Luhan menutup mulutnya saat irisnya menangkap pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan baginya –semua orang-. Ia menggeleng saat cambuk itu kembali diayunkan kearah tubuh Kai –adiknya-.

"Pangeran!" jeritnya tertahan. Mendadak ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Tubuhnya terjatuh bersamaan dengan air mata yang jatuh dari kedua matanya.

Kai menoleh kearah Luhan. Ia mencoba mengulas sebuah senyum di bibirnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kai.

"Kuberi kau satu kesempatan lagi.."

Kai menengadah kearah sumber suara. Matanya beradu dengan mata tajam sang ayah. **"**Siapa yang kau pilih.. negaramu atau laki-laki bodoh itu?" teriak ayahnya sambil meraih wajah Kai agar kembali menatapnya.

Kai menggeleng. **"**Tidak.. aku tetap memilihnya ayahanda.." jawab Kai susah payah. Sang Kaisar berkilat marah mendengar jawaban anaknya. Kembali diayunkannya cambuk itu kearah Kai.

"AAH!"

"Ayahanda kumohon jangan," Luhan berlari ketengah halaman istana. Dipeluknya kaki sang ayah sambil berlutut dihadapan seluruh rakyat negerinya. **"**Ayahanda kumohon jangan sakiti Pangeran," ucapnya sambil mengencangkan pelukannya pada kaki tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!"

"Putra Mahkota.." geram sang raja menahan amarah. Didorongnya bahu Luhan kuat sehingga ia jatuh cukup jauh dari tempat itu.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Aku akan menghukummu setelah ini Xi Luhan!" Ayahnya kembali menatap Kai. **"**Dan kau.. kau harus dihukum mati atas penghianatan bodohmu ini Pangeran!" teriaknya bagai sebuah keputusan mutlak ditelinga Luhan dan Kai.

"Prajurit! Cepat penggal kepalanya!"

Luhan tersentak mendengarnya dengan cepat ia berlari kearah Kai yang diseret paksa ketempat penyiksaan. **"**Pangeran!"

"Gege.." Kai mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan. Langkah Luhan terhenti saat kedua bahunya ditahan oleh para prajurit istana. Ia menangis tersedu saat matanya 'tak lagi mendapati sosok adiknya disana.

"Pangeran!" jeritnya sambil berusaha melepaskan kekangan dari para prajurit.

Dan hal terakhir yang didengarnya adalah hal yang tidak ingin ia ingat.

"KAI!"

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamarnya lewat celah kecil diruangan itu. Matanya menangkap sosok namja yang berjalan mendekat dan masuk keruangan sempit itu.

"Kyungsoo-sshi," sapa namja itu sopan sambil membungkuk hormat kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, **"**Oh Sehoon.." gumamnya seraya berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun. **"**Bangunlah, kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku," lanjutnya sambil membantu Sehun berdiri.

Sehun mengangguk. **"**Hyung.." lirihnya menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan alas yang ia gunakan untuk tidur tadi. Kyungsoo menengadah kearah Sehun. Ia tersenyum pahit saat dilihatnya Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. **"**Sudah waktunya, ne?" gumamnya seraya mengeratkan pegangannya pada hanbok yang digunakannya.

Sehun kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum sedih kearah Kyungsoo. **"**Ne," jawabnya seraya mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Dipeluknya tubuh Kyungsoo yang semakin hari semakin mengurus itu. Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya pada dada Kyungsoo. **"**Hyung.."

Kyungsoo mengelus pundak Sehun –mencoba menenangkannya-. **"**Gwaenchana.. aku tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah," sedetik kemudian dirasakannya pelukan Sehun mengerat.

"Hyung.. dia.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, **"**Ya?"

"Dia sudah.. meninggal hyung."

Badan Kyungsoo menegang saat mendengar kata terakhir dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun. Sekuat tenaga ditahannya air mata yang memberontak ingin keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne.. Luhan-sshi yang memberitahuku hyung."

Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai bergetar. Dilepaskannya pelukan tersebut dan ditatapnya wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai dibanjiri air mata.

"Gwaenchana, bukankah aku juga akan segera menyusulnya? Itu berarti kami akan hidup abadi dan bahagia nantinya."

Sehun menggeleng, **"**Aniyo hyung, kau-" kata-kata Sehun terpotong saat seorang prajurit menyahut dari luar. **"**Jendral Oh Sehoon, cepat bawa tahanan Do Kyungsoo keluar!"

"Hyung.." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sendu. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. **"**Gwaenchanayo, cepat bawa aku."

Sehun menggeleng. **"**Tidak hyung, kau bisa pergi dan aku akan mem-" kata-kata Sehun terpotong saat dilihatnya Kyungsoo bangkit secara perlahan dari duduknya. **"**Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kumohon jangan bertindak bodoh!"

Kyungsoo terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku ditempatnya. Lama ia terdiam sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengembalikannnya ke dunia nyata.

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG!"

.

.

A/N: Annyeong, saya kembali (lagi) untuk meramaikan EXO fanfiction ^^ *digeplak*

Gah, kenapa saya selalu gagal membuat fict? Bahkan fict ini pun terkesan abal dan gaje T-T Mian ya (_ _)

Ah ne, apakah ada yang merindukan Broken dan Wo Ai Ni? *Readers: GAK!*

Oke, akhir kata (?) saya ucapkan (?)

RnR please? Gomawo ^^


End file.
